Knights and Days
by earthraindragon1
Summary: Amanda knew. It was obvious, or at least she thought it was until the ignorance of the Watch struck her. It seemed ridiculous at first, but well… Amanda had never minded being in the know, and this was a particularly intriguing development in her currently sweltering state of affairs.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda tilted the sword, outstretched her arm and swept forwards, revelling in the sharp metallic clang that resounded throughout the courtyard. Dust formed clouds around her feet as she swayed and shuffled, a fierce grin pulling at her lips as she momentarily paused, regarding her opponent in the suns setting rays.

"Tired already, _**O'neill**_?"

 _Hell no and double no was she getting away with that, amazing or not._

"In your dreams, _**Cavendish**_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lazy summers drove Amanda wild. Every restless, sweaty moment spent laying in the shade, sharpening dull blades and mending torn leather scraped away at patience already lacking in source. The horses were lethargic assess, the cider warm by the time it reached her lips, and Amanda's team had long since left for the North, the promise to return soon dwindling with the surrounding villages meagre water supply.

Well and truly, fuck the Summer.

If anybody noted the Captain of the watches disdain, they chose not to comment, and Woodward bless any that tried. There were places in the castle even the Queen herself would not be privy to, and Amanda had a streak of something within her that all including herself were too terrified to name.

Summer dragged slowly onwards. A wayward sheep was rescued from the moat, a litre of ale relinquished from a group of children and mysteriously dealt with, and a thief robbing an abandoned home. The sun rose and set upon Amanda's scathingly hot armour, time only realised by the routine sweeps of her practice sword come dusk, dancing to the humdrum of the crickets and awakening owls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn arrived on a new day, and with it came Cavendish.

Amanda _**knew.**_ It was obvious, or at least she thought it was until the ignorance of the Watch struck her. It seemed ridiculous at first, but well… Amanda had never minded being in the know, and this was a particularly intriguing development in her currently sweltering state of affairs.

Cavendish knew the movements before she'd been taught them, was somehow was familiar with the castle before arriving, and could read as well as a royal.

Fuck intriguing, this was bloody hilarious.

Whether through intention or lack of, Amanda drilled Cavendish harder than she'd ever done with her other newbies. One lap became three, an hour became half a day, "good enough" transformed into "more". Or perhaps it was her eyes, crisp blue that spoke of status and demanded respect, a pride so stiff it could be a backbone. Amanda challenged those eyes every day, the summer melting away to spring before she could register the new-born hatchlings cries. She was far too busy watching her own flower bloom.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Captain."

Amanda smiled upon hearing the voice behind her, petting her horse, the infamous America ("I swear, America EXISTS!") trying to resist the urge to face its cause.

"At ease, Cavendish." The soft flap of tunic against armour met Amanda gaze as she finally turned after heavy pause. Cavendish stood straight and tall, blonde hair plaited down her back and hands clasped behind her back. The very image of a Knight fit for the Watch, if it weren't for….

…. well.

"Meet me in the courtyard. Your footwork was looking a little sloppy there yesterday. "Amanda grinned and winked, rolling her shoulders as she turned to leave the stables.

"Be sure to bring some guts and an _honest heart_."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Hell no and double no was she getting away with that, amazing or not._

The duel was intense, but weren't they always? Amanda wasn't seeking victory from this, at least not in the traditional sense. It had been three moon cycles since Cavendish's arrival, and Amanda could not see how it was she'd been able to remain for quite so long.

Darting to the left, Amanda swung out, before abruptly changing the blades direction, eliciting a grunt of surprise from Cavendish as she leapt backwards.

 _Perfect._

Even with so many years of being a Knight under her belt, the code of chivalry still felt like more of a guide than a true set of rules. Amanda swung out a foot, and Cavendish stumbled, yelping as her back thumped into the ground.

Amanda wandered gleefully over, fully expecting her counterpart to leap upwards and continue the battle. Instead, a prone figure lay glassy eyed on the ground, panting softly.

Amanda nudged Cavendish with the toe of her boot.

"Oih. Up and at em'"

"You said come with an honest heart." Cavendish slowly rose up, smiling bitterly. "Did you not mean "up and at them, Princess?"."

There was a brief pause, before Amanda knocked back her head and let out a true crow of victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat and dust clung to Diana's skin as she rolled over on the straw mat that was her bed, the faint murmurs and sighs escaping from her squads' cots reaching her ears in the thrumming darkness. The straw was old and musty in smell, tickling her cheek as she tried to manoeuvre her body into a position at least reminiscent of restful.

 _Captain O'neill_

Just how much did she truly know?

Sighing with gentle longing at memories past of silken bedsheets, Diana scratched at a mosquito bite, tired muscles aching in protest. Sure, the Captain knew she was the Princess, but what of the rest? Nobody could be both Knight and royalty at the same time, and O'neill had surely considered this fact.

Oh, by the **nines.** Diana had understood the risks of returning home after the stunt she'd pulled...Chariot damnit, she'd just have bear the brunt of her labours. Heavens knew that she had a nasty habit of digging her own grave, and this was truly no exception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I am unsure of how much longer we can withhold this information from the citizens."

Beatrix stirred from her reverie, the hand upon her pale cheek trembling slightly, forgotten paperwork strewn below her resting elbow. Bills and taxes and complaints and requests, mundane idiocies in the face of greater troubles facing the kingdom, yet so important to the individual.

"It's been three months, Andrew."

 _Three months of woe and heartbreak and loss._

"It would do no good to announce the truth, not then, nor now."

Andrew scowled, and Beatrix was reminded of his boyhood in the curl of his lip and the upturn of his nose.

 _Andrew playing with_ _her,_ _laughing with_ _her,_ _betrothed to_ _her._

" **Chariot** _ **damnit, Ma'am, this is wrong and you know it!**_ "

Beatrixs' head snapped upwards at the familiar cuss, heart leaping at the fist that slammed upon her desk, knocking quills from their inkwells and forming black pools that shimmered her gaunt reflection back at her. Beatrix swallowed the rising lump in her throat, forcing the words she needed to arrive.

"Andrew, this is bigger than you or I, or even…" She let out a shaky breath. "Even bigger than...than _**Diana.**_ Without her, we have no direct heir present. The Kingdoms security would be absolutely compromised should those who learn of our fragile state of affairs."

Beatrix now stood, pushing her chair with stern authority back into place.

"No, we will wait for the Witch. They'll have a solution. Nothing need change, and the citizens will be none the wiser whether it's Diana or another present at the coronation next month."

Andrew clenched his fists, short hard breaths burning his cracked lips.

"You're going to _replace_ your own daughter?"

Beatrix gulped back a sob, eyes desperately searching for Andrews.

"For the Citizens, we must!"

The study door slammed in her words wake, and a shadowed figure scuttled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda loosened the top button of her shirt, running a brusque hand through her hair before entering the tavern, cloak streaming behind her in a wave of Green. The room fell silent.

" **Alright gents, ladies, anything in between or out between**!" The Knight grinned winningly, swooping down upon the bar stool. A tall figure lurched towards her, eyes glinting sharply.

"Amanda O'neill…"

A tangible silence followed.

" **SO HOW'S THE NEW RECRUIT!?"** The Shopkeeper squeaked in delight, leaning his cheerful belly upon the bar top as Amanda smugly leaned back in her stool, smirking at the cries of delight surrounding her as all members of the tavern crowded around to better hear the news.

"Weeeelll" Amanda studied her fingernails. "I daresay a pint of your finest would help my parched throat better recount the day…"

With astounding speed, a pint of cider was flung before Amanda by a kindly woman who resumed clasping her hands in delight. A man began clapping, and soon the thump of footsteps followed.

" **CAVENDISH STO-RIES! CAVENDISH STO-RIES!"**

Amanda chuckled, not so secretly pleased to be the centre of the room's attention.

"Well, I suppose if you _insist._ Did you know that Cavendish apologises to her sword every evening?"

The moon grinned down upon the tavern in delight as the coos of love resounded across the Kingdom of Luna Nova.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You know, your hair...It stands out Cavendish."

Diana turned to grunt at Amanda, and the latter threw up her hands.

"In a good way, geez…" Amanda scratched the back of her head, lightly crimson cheeks turned to the ground. "And didn't you think telling me your first name was "Cavendish" gave the game away a little?"

Laying her sword aside upon her straw mat, Diana scowled and blushed.

"You caught me off guard! Don't you think I had more pressing matters to concern myself with? Catching your attention was about as easy as surviving being digested by a ghost!"

Amanda snorted, lightly punching Diana's shoulder. "Alright _princ-_ "

"Don't you _**dare**_ O'neill!"

Chuckling gently, Amanda scooted next to Diana. Dust mites whirled among the rafters, and the distant cries of guards and hoofs could be heard.

"You do know the hair has to go, right?"

"...I know."

Diana's hair had already garnered much attention, all of it positive...so far. Amanda didn't know what Diana had done in order to escape her families royal expectations, but if she wished to remain out of their grasps, precautions had to be taken.

"Do it now."

Amanda blinked. "Wot?" Diana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I _said_ "do it now" _**Captain"**_

"Ha! That's what she said!"

Amanda barely dodged the leather gauntlet as Diana swung it in an arc towards her face.

"Alright! Alright! Let's do this thing, then."

Diana swung around, tilting her neck backwards and towards Amanda. Her eyes were clenched shut.

"Hey, Cavendish?" Amanda tentatively raised a gentle hand (gentle and trembling? Who was this girl?), and placed it upon Diana's shoulder.

"I'll be quick, promise."

Diana nodded, and Amanda retrieved her dagger, gathering the fine gold threads of Diana's hair in her hand.

The strands fell as the rain began its descent.

XXXXXXXXX

Jasminka and Constanze stumbled onwards towards Luna Nova, Constanze perched on the bountiful shoulder of her lover and comrade. The rain did little to slow Jasminka's glorious trudge as they made their way back home. They'd left their horses a valley away, the poor things too starved and exhausted to continue the trek. The duo had considered staying there for a quarter month themselves, but the lure of home and their missing team member drove them onwards.

"Ah! Look, Constanze, the lights of our city. Da, there is nothing quite like sight of home."

Constanze replied in way by snuggling further into the crook of Jaskminka's neck, smiling slightly. Jasminka was right, of course. Few places were even nearly as beautiful as Luna Nova with its towering spires, glimmering lights, and rich historical elements. Jasminka quickened her pace, grinning with wide cheeks.

"If we are fast, we may catch our Amanda dearest in the act of drunkenness!" Constanze simply pointed forwards eagerly, a smirk of her own reaching her lips.

It was time to reunite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda clasped the weft knit bag in her gloved hand, marching to the trading post. Diana had looked shattered upon the loss of her hair despite the many uncharacteristic compliments she had given the blond. Still, if Diana had to lose her hair, she could at least gain something in return.

Knocking on the wooden door, a short ginger answered, a shy smile glittering behind full moon glasses.

"Amand- I mean Captain O'neill! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ah, sweet old Lotte. Amanda had known the woman since her early teens, their merry band of miscellaneous children a thrumming hive of activity that buzzed from gate to gate of Luna Nova. Lotte was a solid friend, always there to rely on with a patient smile and a mug of tea.

"Hey there pipsqueak, no need for formalities! I got a favour to ask."

Lotte frowned at her. "Amanda, as a Knight and Captain of the Watch, surely you must feel _some_ obligation to follow the code by now-"

"GUIDELINES!" Amanda cried out in frustration. "Besides, I'm here on basically, almost completely legal terms. I got something to trade!"

Lotte eyed Amanda suspiciously. "This isn't like the time you brought me all those poisoned frogs, is it? I mean, it was worth it to see Sucy smile, but I don't think my butt will ever be the same…."

"Pffft, no way! That was just _once._ I have renounced my former ways of villainy, pinky swear!"

Lotte extended a little finger, and Amanda shook it furiously.

"Excellent! Now, how much do you think this hair will sell for?" Amanda passed the bag to Lotte, and the trader curiously opened it. Her eyes widened before her lips formed a tight line, and her brow furrowed in anger.

"AMANDA O'NEILL, _**HOW**_ DID YOU GET THIS HAIR?"

Amanda laughed nervously, fully aware she had a long night ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She wasn't in the tavern, she wasn't collapsed in the alley behind the tavern, she isn't on her way _to_ the tavern, and we both know if she went then theres no way she'd be going back yet." Jasminka scanned the horizon as Constanze scrawled onto a piece of parchment.

*Maybe she's given up drinking?*

Jasminka spluttered with laughter, and Constanze grinned cheekily. "Da…. **good one**!"

Regaining their composures, the pair glanced curiously around. "Seriously though, sweetheart, we have to find our girl. What else would she be doing other than drinking?"

Constanze bolted upright and started scribbling-

*Talking her gob off to anyone with a spare ear!*

"AH!" Jasminka slapped her hand against her thigh "Da, you are right. Talking! Let us go to the one individual we know of who's patience for talk never dries!"

And with that, the pair set off to the trading post.


	4. Chapter 4

Lotte was kind, and Lotte was patient, and Lotte had once waited for a snail to cross the mud path to the city before riding her trading wagon across it, but Lotte would be damned if she were ever thought a fool.

" _ **Amanda."**_

The Knight in question gazed at her boots, scratching the back of her neck.

" _ **The hair, Amanda. Anyone with a little education knows what family this hair is from."**_

Amanda shrugged helplessly, a blasé smirk forming on her lips. "Would it help if I lied?"

"…oh, ye God's…" Lotte collapsed upon a stool, resting the bag by her feet and laying her face in her hands. "And I thought you couldn't do anything even more dumb."

"As always, I exceed all expectations my fine friend!"

"Amanda, you have come into my business and my home holding a bag full of hair so golden I'd mistake it for gold without my glasses." Lotte released an anxious sigh. "This is clearly _**Cavendish**_ hair, and quite frankly, I'm scared to ask how you got it."

Amanda chuckled. "I didn't do anything to anyone Lotte!"

"Maybe not this time."

 _Shit._ Lotte pursed her lips, already ashamed the words had left them. It was the same old conversation, doused in history and blood and goddamn it, maybe Lotte understood but it was _**still SO VIVID.**_

Amanda stood, legs shaking as she turned from her friend, ignoring Lotte's pleading gaze. "Amanda..."

"Forget it." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Amanda made to leave. "Sorry to bother you."

Despite the fire's warmth, Lotte suddenly felt sick with cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna pursed her lips, clenching her shaking fists beneath her cloak.

Diana's hair.

Diana, her sweet, sweet Diana, the girl she'd nursed since babyhood, clothed and dressed and taught to tie her laces and stand up straight. The girls whose golden hair she'd brushed every day to the lull of a lullaby until…

Stifling a sob, Anna stumbled away. She'd been out on a walk, collecting herself before bed when she'd recognised the figure of the watch's Captain grasping a bag.

From the very cusp of it, a few stray strands of someone Anna could never forget had emerged.

The maid ran into the night, and straight into Jasminka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akko sighed dramatically, wiping the sweat from her brow as she sidled into the planned meeting area, a desolate alley with only abandoned bottles of ale to keep her company.

That was just fine to be perfectly honest. No company meant nobody to make a fool of herself in front of, and after traveling on foot in either sweltering heats or freezing colds, Akko could do with a little less resistance in her life.

Letting her body slide down a wall, feeling the rattle of her witch's bag clang against the filthy ground, Akko tilted her head to the cloudy sky. The rain had momentarily stopped falling, the reminder of its presence soaking up through the fabric of her skirt, and the Witch could swear the wind carried a faint tune.

"Nightes when I wende and wake,  
Forthy mine wonges waxeth wan:  
Levedy, al for thine sake-"

Akko jumped with a start, her head spinning to the voice's direction. A soldier of a muscular build, draped in a cloak of blue stumbled towards her, a bottle in hand as their voice croaked the song's lyrics. _Ah well, different town, same sorrow._

" Longinge is ylent me on.  
In world nis noon so witer man  
That al hire bountee telle can;  
Hire swire is whittere than the swan,  
And fairest may in town.  
An hendy,-"

The soldier broke off to hiccup, the bottle slipping from their grasp and colliding into the ground where it shattered into fragments. Akko, wide eyed with concern, leapt to her feet, grasping the stranger around the waist before they tumbled down.

"E-easy, lemme help you!"

The soldier's legs buckled, and Akko went with them, trying to avoid the slivers of glass as carrot vivid hair brushed against her cheek.

"Hee, hi t **heree** eee."

Akko dragged the soldier against a wall, catching her breath. _Oh dear._

"Um..Hi?" Akko tilted her head. "I'm A-Akko. Would you like some help?"

"Akkkooo" The stranger dragged out the word, gazing up at her with dull green eyes. They let the word resound, finishing it with a pop, a quick giggle falling a soon as it came to an aggrieved frown.

"Ain't no helping meeee, Akkkooo."

"Well, I dunno about that!" Akko scratched the back of her head, a smile forming on her lips. "I know hangovers hurt like a bitch, but-"

"HaNG HANG…. Dead dead…." The stranger snorted, their limbs contorting with spasming twitches as they pulled themselves up towards the starry night.

"…Dead?" Akko swallowed. "If somebody needs aid, I can give it. I can…make things go faster. I can let things in your head-" Akko tapped her skull. "...I can make them vanish."

The stranger was on their feet by now, toes trailing upon the ground.

"I don't think sooooo, Akkkoo."


End file.
